


Bloom

by valentineschocolategore



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Todoroki Enji, Angry Todoroki Fuyumi, Emotional Abuse, Fuyumi hates Todoroki Enji, Fuyumi loves her siblings, I hate him so much, Internalized Misogyny, Manipulative Todoroki Enji, Mental Illness, Misogyny, Physical Abuse, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Fuyumi Centric, Verbal Abuse, but she’s not their mother, fuyumi having to become a parent for her siblings because enji is a piece of shit, the & are sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineschocolategore/pseuds/valentineschocolategore
Summary: Todoroki Fuyumi remembers the day her mother was sent away, as clear as can be. Partially because she remembers begging her father to let her stay(and getting smacked across the face) and because she remembers becoming the mother of her siblings a few days later.
Relationships: Rei Todoroki/Enji Todoroki, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Natsou, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Touya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Bloom

Sometimes, when Natsou was at college and she was off work and Shouto was at class, she would sit on her bed and just...think. it felt foreign to simply relax, and somewhere her head told her it shouldn’t but she pushed it away. more often than not, Fuyumi was working. cleaning. cooking. there was always something to do around the house or at her job, she didn’t have time to relax. if she didn’t cook, who else would? they couldn’t always eat takeout, and she couldn’t always trust food without the menu. lactose intolerance wasn’t normally a problem but she didn’t need to be trapped in her room with cramps when she needed to be busy.

today, she had leftovers in the fridge and her work wasn’t quite finished but her eyes were blurring when they skimmed over the paper so she had pushed it aside. and so- she sat. there used to be a photo of her mother on her window, the one she was staring out of. she was smiling. fuyumi could  
barely remember her smile even then. now- she couldn’t remember it at all. her father ripped it free of the frame, burned it to ashes. she had to vacuum them from the ground. she didn’t bring it up. he never apologized. 

her quirk had come in late, when she was six instead of four. her father had been so, so very disappointed even before he saw the result- too much of her mother in her face, in her eyes. he called her quirkess and useless and good for nothing. some of them stuck.

she never named her quirk. she barely used it. last time she did- she had to wear a cast. her father broke her wrist in his anger. he told her it was a accident and she didn’t want to but she believed him- shouto still lived at home and if she left(she could, she could) then he could be alone with enji and that would never happen while she was breathing still. never. 

she wasn’t supposed to use her quirk and shouto wasn’t supposed to talk to her but they never were one for his rules. after her mother was dragged away(sobbingbeggingamessawreck), shouto needed help with his quirk and enji never understood the power of ice. her quirk, ice so horridly cold that it felt like it was burning your skin, one that left frostbite in seconds- it was hard to control but she needed the practice and she could be careful with her little brother. the ice didn’t hurt her. and his fire...

she told him and herself she wouldn’t mind, but she wasn’t so sure.

enji was busy, often. he expected the house to be clean and dinner to be set when he came home and she was always there to deliver, too scared to leave and too brave to let shouto be on his own with him. shouto was the youngest but he was strong, so strong, but fuyumi looked at him and saw her brother, puking and shaking on the floor, covered in bandages, practicing until she had to bandage him up and put him to bed holding back tears because he wouldn’t stop now either. enji would destroy him, like he destroyed her mother and herself and her other brothers.

she hated enji, sometimes she imagined incasing his body in ice and watch as his flames tried to melt it but no, she was stronger now, she could protect her siblings. he would beg for mercy and she would give none and he would never, ever ‘put her in her place’ again and she would never believe him. 

“it’s just a dream, in the end.” she got up from her bed with a deep breath and a crack of her knuckles. food wouldn’t heat up itself.

**Author's Note:**

> basically i hate todoroki enji. fuyumi acts like everyones mother in the manga and thats ,, unhealthy. she’s in her early twenties. and no ones talking about it.


End file.
